


I Like-Like You

by Hormmm



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t like Allison in the show, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and like hmmmmmm quaking, but in fanfics I’ve read, ive fallen for her???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Extremely short fic based off of that Stydia scene in s2ep12 after Stiles gets beat up by Gerard but it’s Stallison, Scott and Allison aren’t dating, and it’s fluff.





	I Like-Like You

“Hey...” Allison nervously played with her fingers. “I know what happened. What my grandfather did to you.”

Stiles looked at the girl, blushing as he turned his face so she couldn’t see the scrapes and bruises and cuts that her own flesh and blood inflicted on him.

She cautiously approached him, sitting besides the boy. “I’m sorry..” she whispered. “I promise I’ll make things right.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Stiles sighed, eyes flickering to the girl. “You didn’t go this.” He said, gesturing to his face.

Allison gulped.

Allison was strong, she was tough, she was resilient but she made mistakes. A lot of mistakes that she wasn’t proud of. Mistakes that got her friends hurt.

“You’re a hero, Stiles. You saved Boyd and Erica.”

Stiles let out a small laugh. “I’m not a hero, Ally.”

“You escaped and took two werewolves with you that were practically dead weight. Stiles, you saved them.”

“Yeah well-“ he froze as they locked eyes, he wet his lips. “Well...”

“Well what?” Allison questioned, voice coming out as a small whisper.

“What if you get hurt.” Stiles’ eyes flashed as realization dawned upon him. “What if Gerard comes after you for being in the pack.”

“I’ll be fine, Stiles.”

“You don’t care..do you?”

Allison gave him a questioning look.

“Don’t you understand, Allison? I care about you, Scott cares about you, Lydia cares- hell! I’m sure that even Jackson cares too deep down! But you’re so ready to jump into the line of fire to what? Just die? Allison, I’d- we’d be devastated if you died. Death doesn’t affect you, it affects everyone standing around your coffin wondering what to do now! How to fill that Allison shaped void in their lives! Allison I-“

The boy felt guilt and fear claw at his throat as he thought about Scott and what he was about to say. He ran his hand through his short hair, letting out a deep sigh.

“Allison, I care for you..a lot. I-“

He locks eyes with her.

“I like-like you, Allison Argent. I have for some time now and- shit did I really just use third grade terminology, anyways I-“

Allison cut him off, gently pulling him towards her.

She leaned in, eyes fluttering close, they kissed.

“I like-like you too, Stiles Stilinski.”

**Author's Note:**

> That death talk is heavily paraphrased because I didn’t wanna copy it so I just went by memory.


End file.
